Revel In Love
by EnchantedGit
Summary: One night, after realizing Mizuki and he had fallen asleep talking on his bed again, Sano attempts to cool off with a shower, but things end up heating up to a temperature neither of them would have ever dreamed of. One-shot: in character & realistic R&R!


**Disclaimer**: Don't own no characters, shucks.

**Warning**: This is smut, and nothing but. Don't like, don't read.

**A/N**: I adore smut, but I like when it's tastefully written and as realistic and in character as possible. Thus, that is what I tried to do with this fic. It takes place while they are still at school and before Mizuki finds out that Sano knows yadda yadda. I'd be much obliged if I could receive reviews and suggestions. Excuse any spelling/grammar errors, and please notify me of them so that I may fix them as soon as possible. Thanks a ton! And without further ado, I present to my first completed one-shot! :D

**Revel In Love**

Sano groaned as he was suddenly awoken by a blow to the face. He sat up in bed as the assaulting arm rolled off of him and settled beside its owner. After blinking a bit to clear the sleepiness away and rubbing his head to dissipate the pain, he glanced around, looking for the cause of the developing bruise and found Mizuki splayed across the majority of his bed. She had apparently just changed resting positions rather violently.

"Shit." Sano muttered under his breath, head falling into his hands, exasperatedly, "We fell asleep talking _again. _I really can't let this keep happening." Just as he resolved to carry her to her bed before going back to sleep, he was distracted by the sight of her scantily clad body so close to his.

She must have been tossing and turning a lot because both her shorts and her shirt had been scrunched up almost as far as they could go exposing pretty much all of her gorgeous thighs and taut tummy. Sano felt his mind wander into the oh-so familiar daydream of lustfully wishful thinking but attempted to pull himself together and ignore the pang of desire that had shot throughout his body like a lightning bolt. He held his breath as he began to slide his hands under her petite figure but had to withdraw them instantaneously when he felt her smooth skin brush against his hands.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't do this. I've gotta get a hold of myself before I attempt anything else." Sano crept out of bed and into the bathroom as silently as possible. It was 4 am but he thought that he'd better take a cold shower to try to cool down. He hoped that he wouldn't wake Mizuki.

A little after Sano had gotten into the shower, Mizuki woke up. It wasn't the sound of running water that disturbed her from her slumber but the unmistakable sound of a male moaning in close proximity that did it. A little alarmed, she leapt from the bed and flew to the shower door. About to knock on the door, she heard Sano moan her name.

Her jaw dropped, eyes widened and body froze. Regaining her senses, she pressed her ear against the door and suddenly realized that he was doing something that would have been really embarrassing for the both of them, had she knocked. Blushing tremendously, she whipped around so that she was no longer facing the door and stood rigid as a statue trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

_Is he really masturbating in the shower at this hour?! I can't believe I almost knocked! I can't believe he's masturbating on just the other side of this door. Wait… Did he say my name?! _Her heart was racing and her breathing grew to panting as a red-hot heat swept throughout her body, partially due to embarrassment, partially due to arousal and adrenaline. _Could it be that Sano has feelings for me, even though he thinks I'm a guy? I know he's not gay. I can just tell. But then…? I don't understand… _

"Unhh.. Mizuki… I want you so badly, please Mizuki, please…" Sano's moaning became louder and more desperate sounding. Mizuki started to panic slightly.

_What do I do? I need to shut him up or he'll wake everyone up, but it would be way too embarrassing to just knock. Besides, he just said he wants me and God knows I've wanted him for so long. This could be my chance, my one and only chance. But what can I do?? _

She looked around the room frantically for some sign, but when she couldn't find anything, she decided to throw caution to the wind. She undressed and opened the shower door as silently as possible. She caught a glimpse of Sano with his head and right hand pressed against the tiled wall for support while his other hand was being kept quite occupied. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her as quietly as she could. He had his back to her and thus didn't notice a thing. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

She slinked over to stand behind him and tentatively slid a hand over his wet shoulder, not wanting to startle him. She was surprised when he didn't respond to the touch, but with a slight moan and head jerk. Gaining confidence, she placed her other hand on his side and moved her hands across his soaked torso, pressing her bare body up against his. Her hands met and she lowered her head to rest it on his shoulder, relishing the intimacy of the embrace.

They breathed each other's names in unison, and Sano began to convulse slightly as he climaxed. Unsure as to what was going on, Mizuki let go abruptly, which startled Sano, who spun around.

"Mi-Mizuki!?" Sano exclaimed, his face etched with bewilderment.

"I-I-" Mizuki spluttered, searching desperately for words as she backed up against the shower wall, mortified, but before she could think to do or say anything, Sano's hands were on either side of her face and his lips were spreading across hers as he pressed into her.

Her mind was racing and she was trying to figure out what was going on and what she should do next. In a matter of moments, though, all rational thought was lost as she let the long anticipated sensations engulf her. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as was humanly possible. A heavy, cathartic sound was released from the innermost depths of the couple, and escaped into the damp air only when their voracious lips were forced to part for fear of asphyxiation.

The fact that they had both wanted this for so long made it that much sweeter, that much more intense. It was like they were in a dream-like state, both unable to believe that this was really happening, yet both too scared to stop and wake to find that it really was just another dream after all. They wanted each other the way that no one had wanted anyone since Romeo and Juliet, since Pyramus and Thisbe. They were the new greatest lovers of all time, and they were just embarking on their Lover's Voyage.

Sano's hands left Mizuki's face as he frantically explored her geography as though he were afraid that she'd fade away at any moment and thus had to become acquainted with as much of her physique as possible as quickly as possible. She writhed and moaned under his touch, thrusting her hands into his wet hair and grabbing fistfuls of it in response. He squeezed her breasts and pressed his renewed erection against her wetness in great need of second relief. Her moan was so loud that he had to silence her with another kiss, which made him a bit more aware of his surroundings and the situation at hand. When he broke the kiss, he panted huskily in her ear what little fragments of speech his lust-clouded brain could muster,

"Mizuki… Do you… want to… bed…?" He gazed down into her dark eyes, which were brimming with echoed ardor. The most response she could manage was a meaningful nod, but it was enough for him. He reached behind him to shut off the shower that was still running, a feeling of slight guilt for wasting so much water shot through him before being overrun by his current state of arousal, and picked up Mizuki with ease. He carried her out of the bathroom and laid her gently on his bed, not caring if it got soaked from the water that was dripping off of her body onto his sheets.

He clambered over her motionless figure, breathing hard, realization as to what was actually happening finally hitting them both. The air felt colder, their breath was caught in their throats, their eyes wide, hearts pounding, they felt more exposed than they had in their entire lives, sharing themselves so intimately with the one person they cared more for than anyone else in the world. They were thrilled that their dreams were finally coming true, but scared at the same time, and they communicated this to each other with nervous caresses, tense movements, and alternating locking eyes and lips.

Sano suddenly reached over to the nightstand by his bed and pulled open the drawer, extracting a small package from it before closing it again. Mizuki blushed furiously and looked away as she recognized that it was a condom. He tried to prepare himself as quickly as possible; the awkward anticipation was painful for them both.

He lowered himself over her again, kissing her tenderly to clam and reassure her. He could sense she was a little frightened. He kissed her neck and trailed his hand along her side, over her stomach, and across her breast. She shivered and sighed as his hand moved lower approaching the forbidden zone. Mizuki gasped as she felt Sano's fingers move over, along, and into her. He moved his fingers around inside of her, attempting to stretch her out a little, thinking to himself that it was going to be a very tight fit. He was worried because he knew that this was her first time and as he removed his hand, he said,

"It might hurt a little."

"I know." She responded quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"Mizuki." He whispered in such a tone that she was forced to look at him inquisitively. "I love you." She simply stared in reply, but her stare contained all the emotion that she was feeling to an intensity that matched his simple, but powerful words.

He leaned down to kiss her and as he did, positioned himself at her entrance. As he started to push into her, he anticipated her reaction and covered her mouth with his own as she began to moan. He could feel her expanding around him, yet still so hot, so moist, so tight that it was as if there was no barrier between them. Sano could sense that he was close to her hymen and thrust forcibly to get it over with, clutching her as tightly as possible to prevent her from struggling. He felt her tense in his arms, her face contorted with pain, but she began to relax as he withdrew himself from her slowly.

He continued with the excruciatingly slow pace of pushing in and pulling out of her to get her acclimated with this new sensation, although it was nearly killing him. Thankfully, soon after, she signaled to him that she was ready to speed it up as she began to match his motions with her hips. Steadily he built the momentum, caressing her skin with one hand, the other arm propping himself up, and kissing her lips, face, neck, anything that he could reach with his own lips. Within a matter of moments, however, it became too much for him to handle and he was forced to focus wholly on his thrusting as his speed and desires peaked.

They had become one both physically and spiritually as she felt the same exact way he was feeling at the same exact moment he was feeling it. Neither could divide their attention enough to kiss and concentrate on their merging flesh and thus only panted into each other's mouths. He felt her spasm slightly under him indicating that she was on the brink of climax, which sent Sano over the edge. As the single entity that they had become, they released everything that they had been holding back for so long with their simultaneous orgasms. Time stood still as they were engulfed in the tidal waves of adrenaline, exhilaration, passion and release. When the tide has subsided and they sank back down to Earth, Sano pulled out and collapsed beside Mizuki. The lovers panted heavily for a few moments, holding each other, and relishing their shared experience.

After regaining a bit of control over her senses, Mizuki smiled at Sano, who beamed back. She caressed his cheek and tucked some hair behind his ear and he closed his eyes. He gathered him in his arms again as a spell of sleepiness washed over them and they fell asleep, completely free and happy.

Mizuki was the first to wake and it was well past daybreak. She was overcome by a fit of embarrassment when she discovered herself sprawled nude across Sano's bed, and drew up the covers to conceal herself. She then noticed Sano facedown, sound asleep next to her, looking like her very own Adonis. She smiled as she recalled all that had happened during the night and snuggled up next to him, kissing him on the forehead and resuming her caressing of his hair and face. She noticed him begin to wake up and withdrew her hand gingerly, still a little unsure of herself, but was reassured when he smiled lazily at her upon first sight.

"Morning, Mizuki." Sano said horsely. She grinned back at him.

"Morning, Sano." She leant down and kissed him before lying back down beside him. He clasped her hand and ran his thumb gently over her fingers as they gazed once again into each other's eyes.

"Since when did you know?" Mizuki asked unequivocally.

"For a while now." He responded simply. Her next question, 'Why did you never say anything?' was on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed her words, not wanting to spoil the moment. He knew that there were many questions she wanted to ask him, and there were many he wanted to ask her, but both knew that now was not the time.

For now, they decided to settle on reveling in the unspoken affections, and finally admitted feelings that they'd been wanting to express for so long. The silence said more than either of them could think to say, anyway. For now, they decided to revel in their love.


End file.
